


Before You Leave

by Etsukos_Teaparty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Rating will change as story goes on, Romance, Slow Build, University, a tiny bit of angst?, bestfriends baeksoo, doctor!Sehun, i have no idea what im doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsukos_Teaparty/pseuds/Etsukos_Teaparty
Summary: Kyungsoo has never really had a choice, but maybe he can learn to live with it.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> y'all. I rewrote the whole fucking thing bc i didn't like how it was going. pls forgive me for taking so long!!!!!! but yee grab some popcorn my lil bubs

The first thing he hears is the soft tinkle of bells above his head as he slowly walks into the obscure café. It’s relatively quiet, safe for the bustling at the front counter and the soft jazz playing in the background. Kyungsoo tries to stomp his snow-covered boots on the slightly worn welcome mat as gently as possible, as not to disturb any of the other customers, shaking his head to get rid of any snow stuck in his dark locks. The rich scent of coffee beans reaches his nose. Too bad he hates coffee. He’s once again reminded of the reason why he needed to wake up at eight in the morning to drag himself to the small coffee shop. 

As a junior, weekends were precious and were usually wisely spent sleeping and studying-who even has the time to party anymore? So last year. Cautiously scanning the café, he squints his eyes, trying to look for a man wearing a navy-blue overcoat. Cursing softly, he regrets not having asked for more details, because of fucking course everyone has to be bundled up in some sort of navy colored jacket, so he has no idea who exactly he’s looking for.   
He spies an old man sitting by the windows wistfully staring at the falling snow outside, a man in a full suit on his phone sitting alone at a table near the front doors, his coffee seemingly forgotten, and a shy couple sitting near the corner of the coffee shop sharing their desserts and chatting quietly. There are other people littered around the café, but his mind stays on the couple sitting near the back as he makes his way to the front counter. The smell of the baked pastries make his empty stomach growl, having rushed out before eating anything.

If only he could ever have the chance to fall into pure, innocent love- the kind he’d dreamt about as a child. With a man or a woman, it didn’t really matter, but with a dog and maybe a kid or two, living in a nice house by the countryside, far far away from the bustling city. As he grew up though, he very quickly realized that his dreams would always just be dreams. In the real world, hard work and good connections were the only things that got you anywhere- especially if your family ran one of the biggest, most successful businesses in the country.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Kyungsoo scans the menu written aesthetically in chalk on the far wall, squinting hard. He should’ve worn his glasses, -he was half-blind without them- but Baekhyun had told him he looked ridiculous and like a first-class nerd in them. He’d wanted a good first impression but looking ridiculous would’ve been so much better than being fucking blind. He continues squinting and wanting to die because he’s been standing there for way too long to not look like a creep. Too absorbed in trying to find something (anything at that point tbh lmao) to order, so he can dash the fuck away from people behind him tapping their feet and impatiently huffing their breaths, he fails to notice someone stepping up beside him. 

“Can we get a double espresso, a small fruit salad with nuts and an avocado toast with no crust?” The person asks.   
We. We? Kyungsoo whirls to face the man, only slightly (read: very; extremely; absolutely) disgruntled when he realizes: one, their bodies are very close, much too close for his comfort, and two, he needs to almost completely tilt his head upward to look the man in the face. 

“Excuse me sir, but I was just about to order?” It comes out bitchier than he intends, but the three and a half hours of sleep he got aren’t helping him either.

“Maybe if you weren’t blind, you could’ve ordered, and you wouldn’t’ve stood there for five minutes looking like some lost kid.” The man retorts, a direct jab at their differences in height. Ouch.   
Kyungsoo gasps loudly, scandalized, (his height is a sensitive subject ok). Now facing him, he recognizes him as the man that was at the table by the doors, even more good-looking up close. Having caught him staring, the man looks at him and smirks, a slight tilt in his head as if daring him to argue back. 

“Do Kyungsoo” He says, - no sign of any doubt- making Kyungsoo narrow his eyes.  
“How do you know my name? Are you some sort of stalker, because you’d be a pretty shitty one. I’ll have you know this room is full of witnesses,” He gestures his arms wildly, “I always have the GPS turned on, on my phone and I have the police on my speed dial.” His phone is suddenly in his hands, being waved in front of the stranger’s face. “Have fun trying to kidnap me, Stalker.” 

Stalker’s face is scrunched, either in confusion, or to try to hold in laughter, “They didn’t tell me you’d be this mouthy, but… I guess we’ll have fun-”

“They? Who’s they? Who hired you? You’d better tell me before I scream- I have wonderful vibrato.” Kyungsoo’s breathing heavily, his fingers shaking and clenched tightly onto the scarf wrapped seemingly too tight around his neck.  
“Your parents, Kyungsoo.” Stalker’s previous amusement has been completely wiped from his face, now completely stoic, as he takes a tiny step back, giving him some space. His demeanor completely changes as he assesses the severity of the situation. 

“I need you to breathe for me, alright? Is it fine if I loosen this scarf for you?” A stiff nod. Suddenly, air flows through his lungs a bit better, his throat isn’t as restricted, and he can breathe a little easier. His hands are still shaking when it finally clicks amidst the panic that was fogging his head. 

“Oh… Sehun?” A nod. Kyungsoo feels relieved but also conflicted, having shown such vulnerability in front of the stranger, having long gotten past the embarrassment of having an attack in front of strangers. Kyungsoo was a fool to have thought he was slowly starting to get better. 

They awkwardly stand beside each other, Kyungsoo still trying to calm his pounding heart until the boy behind the counter coughs into his fist, trying to grab their attention as he calls out their order. Grabbing the food, Sehun gestures to the table he was occupying.

They make their way to the empty table and sit down opposite each other without saying a single word. He quietly removes his jacket and scarf, laying them on the backside of his chair like the man in front of him. When he finally settles down and gets comfortable (or as comfortable as he could possibly be, sharing a table with a complete stranger), Sehun slides the two plates across the table like a peace offering, but the shorter blocks them with his hands,  
“I can go order a portion for myself.” 

The taller tilts his head, “You stood there for almost ten minutes, squinting at the menu, I should have timed you. Besides, I’ve already eaten and” a quirk in his eyebrow, “… what’s mine is yours, right? We’ll be married within half a year anyway.” The hint of humor in his voice sounds slightly forced, and Kyungsoo is once again reminded of the whole reason behind this meeting. Trying to expel the awkwardness, Kyungsoo fumbles to think of something to talk about when a thought pops into his head.

“How did you even know I was me?” The sentence sounds jumbled, but he blames it on his nerves.  
“Your striped scarf.” His reply is short, a man of few words unless he’s poking fun at someone it seems. He seems to be in thought, when he continues, “I didn’t mean to scare you back there, sometimes I don’t think when I speak, and I didn’t realize it would affect you that way, for that I sincerely apologize.”

Kyungsoo lightly shakes his head, “Sorry I reacted that way…” unsure of what to say, he tentatively picks up the piece of toast, munching on the corner, trying to dampen down his urge to fidget. “Does it happen often? Sehun suddenly asks, bluntly, not needing to specify just what exactly he’s talking about. Picking up his coffee, he takes a sip while stealing a glance at his watch.

Nervously rubbing his unoccupied hand on his pants, Kyungsoo replies. “Sometimes, I guess.” He grimaces at his own vague answer. He doesn’t like talking about it. “It’s happened since I was a kid. Don’t worry though, I see a psychiatrist, I’m not crazy or anything and I’m really working on it, I swear.” A half-truth, but Sehun doesn’t need to know that. Too many times has this caused problems in his relationships and friendships, he’d rather not fuck up this business deal before it’s even begun. 

“Oh, I’m not worried about that. I’m around a lot of this kind of stuff so I know that it’s probably especially hard on you. Besides,” He leans his face on one hand, moving just a little bit closer, “a little crazy isn’t bad either.” Sehun says with another smirk. Smirking seems to really be his thing. Returning his gaze to his meal, Kyungsoo nibbles the toast some more and grimaces. He really doesn’t like avocado. 

“Avocado really isn’t my style.” He suddenly blurts, having seemingly lost control of his mouth, and immediately freezes. Way to leave a good first impression. First, making him buy food for you, now acting like a picky child. Thankfully, Sehun snorts -unattractively- (if that’s even possible), shattering his aloof façade, and startling Kyungsoo. 

“You’re cute.” The taller says, tilting his head and smiling at him. He feels his face redden and wants to bury himself in a hole. Kyungsoo’s so focused on trying not to choke while eating the rest of the food, that he almost forgets the whole reason for meeting up. 

He delicately clears his throat, trying to get rid of the weird creamy film the avocado leaves at the back of his mouth. “So…” He starts, delicately wiping his mouth and fingers on the napkin in front him, just like how he was taught, the etiquette that’s now permanently drilled in his head. “what should we do about the… living arrangements?” The man across from him looks at his watch again, 

“I’m not usually home, but my place is pretty spacious. It’s up to you, really, if you want to move in. You don’t have to, of course, but I’ll text you my address later regardless, so maybe you can come check it out to see if,” a purposeful cough, “It’s your style.” Kyungsoo is mortified.

The man downs the rest of his coffee in one go, licking his lips with yet another smirk. “I really have to go now though, they’re expecting me at the hospital for a surgery at two-thirty. It was nice finally meeting you and I really hope we’ll be able to get to know each other a lot better.” He finally shows a genuine, gentle smile, leaving Kyungsoo slightly dazed. Standing up, Sehun grabs his jacket and leather bag from his seat. 

Kyungsoo makes to get up as well but is stopped by the doctor. “No worries, just finish your food, and try not to choke on the horrible food. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you without me here to save you.” With a wink and a swish of his jacket, the man disappears along with the tinkle of bells, leaving Kyungsoo flushed and speechless.


	2. Kyungsoo has great friends (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! It's been like 10945709867 years (actually like 3 weeks tbh) but I'm finally done this chapter!!! Let me tell y'all. present tense is a fucking bitch. Seriously. I have no idea why i even started this story in present tense but hoe well. too late now. anywayyyyyys. In this chapter you guys'll learn more about baeksoo's friendship!!! yay! They're my favourites. There's swearing in here? so beware if you're sensitive about that stuff. tbh i had a lot of trouble writing this bc i didn't know where i wanted to take the story u kno? also// i really needto decide on the characters' personalities lmao/ I feel like it\s all over the place rn
> 
> (beware of crappy grammar)

“SOoOoo? How was he? Was he nice? What did he look like? Was he hot?” Baekhyun interrogates, firing all his questions at the same time. Kyungsoo can already imagine the spittle flying from his mouth as he slowly cracks his eyes open, frowning at his best friend for having broken his train of thought. Truthfully, Kyungsoo is so grateful that Baekhyun sticks to him like glue (though he doesn’t always show it) the elder is the only one who’s ever been able to break through the massive towering wall he’s slowly been building up since childhood. With his persistence, the man had picked his own Baekhyun shaped hole brick by brick from the colossal fortress and made himself comfortable in the place no one had cared (or dared) to enter.

“He was pleasant enough.” Kyungsoo replies shortly. Honestly, he has no idea why Baekhyun even bothers to talk to him. He’s closed off and frankly, the complete opposite of the other man. Kyungsoo adjusts his glasses and tries to direct his focus back to the notes and textbooks littered on the table in the library.

“And?” The other man questions, dragging out the ‘A’. He leans back on the chair across from Kyungsoo, hanging his head off the backrest. “Was he hot?” He asks again. When he doesn’t get a reply, he repeats the same question for the third time, louder, grinning when Kyungsoo glares at him.

“Shut up, we’re in a library, dumbass.” He sighs. Massaging his temples, he decides to just pack his things and leave. It was getting too stuffy, and he wouldn’t have been able to study in there for long anyway. He grabs his bag and heads to the exit, slowing his pace so the other can catch up. “He was… pretty good looking, I guess.” He huffs quietly under his breath, finally answering after the heavy library doors close. 

Baekhyun stops mid step and looks at him in feign surprise, “Pretty… good looking?!” He has a ridiculous look on his face. “Never have I ever, in my whole career as your very very bestest friend, heard you compliment someone. This… this is a big moment, Soo. I’m so proud of you, babe! This is such a big step for you.” He pretends to wipe away a tear, “Wait.” He speed-walks to catch up to Kyungsoo, “On scale of ‘good looking’ to ‘would fuck in an instant’, where does your boi stand?”

Kyungsoo wasn’t planning on sharing anymore details, but the question has him thinking back to the handsome man and his broad shoulders, model-like physique, his surprisingly gummy smile. “He was really handsome. I thought he was a model.” Turning his reddening face to his friend, he continues, unable to hold himself from gushing out all the piping hot tea, “It was really awkward in the beginning, and he looked super cold and everything, like he had zero facial expressions you know? But then I said something really dumb and he smiled at me, he smiled at me and told me I was cute! I am not fucking cute. I’m manly as fuck ok.” 

Baekhyun guffaws, ducking back to avoid Kyungsoo’s expressive hand motions. “I knew you were dying to spill. And don’t lie, bitch, you’re literally the cutest thing ever. What’d you say to embarrass yourself anyway?” he asks as he swings his arm to rest lightly on the younger’s shoulder over his backpack straps.

“I’ll tell you everything later, but can we go home first? I’m feeling a bit drained today.”   
Baekhyun looks at him worriedly but doesn’t ask. Kyungsoo will forever be grateful for his friend’s innate ability to tell when he really doesn’t want to talk. Instead, he gently takes the bag from his friend and swings it over his own back. “Have you eaten anything yet today? I know you always forget when you’re studying or have exams. We can whip something up together for dinner later when we get back home, yeah?” Kyungsoo smiles gratefully at his best friend, looping their arms together and leaning his head on his shoulder. “What did I do in my past life to deserve such a good best friend?” 

When they finally get back to their shared apartment, Kyungsoo immediately heads to the kitchen to start on their dinner. While he’s boiling water to heat up his favorite bowtie pasta, he starts speaking. “He’s a doctor I think. We only texted a little bit before having met today you know, and he never really replied, or if he did, it was like hours and hours after I had texted him. I thought he was playing hard to get, or just a dick, but I guess he’s just one busy, busy, man.”   
Baekhyun’s mouth is hanging open now. “A doctor? Do you know what kind? He must be fucking loaded.” He says.  
“A surgeon I think? He left earlier than I did because he said he had to do a surgery or something.”  
“The fuck?” Baekhyun says, scrunching his face in disgust, “What is he then, fifty? It takes years and years of school, man. I mean, I knew your parents ate ass, but I didn’t know they were that bad. Older men are ok, but half-retired prunes are not.”

“That’s the thing!” Kyungsoo replies agitatedly, “He’s only a year older than I am! Here I am struggling in med school and he’s already a fucking surgeon. Seriously. What. The. Fuck.” The water finally boils, and he tosses the dried pasta into the pot, stirring it aggressively. He takes out another pan and starts heating up the expensive-as-fuck jarred pasta sauce Baekhyun loves to waste their grocery money on.

“You know what else?” Kyungsoo continues, turning to the older, crossing his arms, “He bought me breakfast. When I could have bought it myself.”  
“He bouGHT mE brEakFAST.” Baekhyun spits sarcastically, sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes. “He was just being nice, stop being ungrateful.”

“No! That’s not what I meant! I was blind as shit because somebody decided to hide my fucking glasses. So, I was just standing there squinting at the menu and he comes up out of nowhere, like some fucking knight in shining armor and orders for me. Then me being me, had a fucking attack again. I totally thought he would be like freaked out or something you know? But he seemed completely in control and helped me calm down and shit, like he knew what to do?” He takes a breath after his short rant and continues, “Then me being me again, ate his fucking food and told him I didn’t like it. After he had helped me and everything. He even apologized to me. Now he probably thinks I’m a fucking brat or something.” Kyungsoo covers his face in shame and squats on the floor of the kitchen.

“At least he said you were cute right?” Baekhyun squints his eyes, processing everything. “Let’s just backtrack a bit, what do you mean you had another attack? I thought you told me they were becoming less frequent? I always tell you not to push yourself too much, but you never listen, and I know the last thing you need is me nagging you, but this is serious, alright?” Baekhyun sits down beside the younger, his face is no longer smiling. He has the same worried angry face he always has when they argue about this.

“I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, and I guess it just made me more sensitive than usual.” Kyungsoo looks guilty, but he really did think the breathing exercises and daily motivational quotes were helping. “I’m sorry, Baek.”

“I know you are. You always are, but there’s nothing you need to be sorry for.” His eyes are sad, and it breaks Kyungsoo’s heart. “Please. Please remember to take care of yourself, even when I’m not hounding you. It’s the least you deserve, ok?” Kyungsoo almost feels tears well up in his eyes, because it’s in moments like this when he knows Baekhyun truly cares about him. Despite his usual easy-going attitude and lewd jokes, he’s someone, if not the only person, Kyungsoo trusts. Gently rubbing his back, Baekhyun stands and turns off the stoves. They quietly set the table together and finally start their meal. 

These moments are Kyungsoo’s favorite- when the two of them talk about everything and nothing at all. He thinks about the conversation he had today with Sehun and doesn’t know how to bring it up to his best friend. They’ve lived together in the same apartment since freshman year, and he’s not sure if he’s ready for, or how either of them will adapt to the sudden change. He chews thoughtfully on his mouthful of pasta and swallows before he carefully starts, “Hey Baek, you know how I was telling you about the meeting today?”

“You mean date?” The man replies with a smirk. 

“Well…” Kyungsoo continues, “We were talking about living arrangements and-”   
Baekhyun gasps, having seemingly forgotten about the heavy conversation they just had. “Already?! So scandalous! Damn Soo, I didn’t know you had it in you!”

“Godamnit Baekhyun, can you be serious for one second?” Kyungsoo says, exasperated that his friend is acting like this is some kind of joke, when his life is being flipped upside down and he’s being jostled from the life he never wanted, but finally learned to live with. “He said I should move in and stay with him at his place!”

The other man’s smile disappears from his face, but he’s unexpectedly calm about the whole ordeal. He sets his utensils on the table and gently wipes the red sauce from the corners of his mouth. “Well? Do you even have his address?”  
“He said he would text me everything, and then I could make a final decision.”

“Has he yet though?”

Kyungsoo silently shakes his head and Baekhyun sighs. “I’ll be fine if that’s what you’re worried about you know? We’re nearing our last year, and it’s not like we would’ve continued living together forever. I’ll find a new roommate somehow.”  
“But-”

“And it’s not like we’ll never see each other again.” Baekhyun interrupts, his voice void of emotion. “Let’s clean up the table first and talk some more later. This is making me fucking depressed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmhmhm 
> 
> guess what's gonna happen :^) there might be some angsty bits later on(you know those are my favourites :))))))) buuuuuut  
> y'all will probs (finally) get some sesooooo  
> comment or kudos if yall want (plz feed this hungry hoe)  
> yeet boys  
> peace out see you in like another 2039b42u3 years because of finals soon


	3. Kyungsoo has great friends pt.2 (Stalker Stalker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all it's legit been like half a year. I rewrote the whole thing and changed some stuff so ye!

It’s later that night nearing three o’clock in the morning when he’s studying, when his phone buzzes and he receives a simple text with an address. He was most definitely not waiting for the other to contact him. He unlocks his phone and almost squeals when he sees the typing bubble ellipsis bopping up and down. He dashes to Baekhyun’s room as quickly as he can, throwing the door open without knocking. He shakes the clump of blankets in the middle of the bed urgently.  
The victim of his throttling sticks his head out of the bundle and cracks an eye open, glaring at Kyungsoo’s bright phone screen lighting up his pitch-dark room.  
“What the fuck, Do Kyungsoo? Do you know what time it is? I’m still slightly pissed at you, so this isn’t exactly putting you in my good graces. Whatever the fuck this is better be worth my time you dick. I have an eight o’clock rock history class tomorrow and if I’m late and have to sit next to that fucking Park Chanyeol again I will kill myself, you hear me? I. Will. Kill. My. Self. Mark my words.” He ramble-shouts, most likely too sleepy to function, voice still hoarse from sleep. Years ago, Kyungsoo would have cooed, but he’s long since gotten over his crush on his fickle roommate.  
Kyungsoo has met the one and only Park Chanyeol- a tall, over-friendly, puppy-like man that never seems to stop chattering. Unfortunately for Baekhyun (or so he insists), the leggy man seems to have taken an interest in the former. Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol is totally his friend’s type and knows Baekhyun secretly loves the attention he receives but would rather chop his arm off than to admit it.  
“He texted me.”  
The single sentence has Baekhyun flying to the light switch by his door and back to his bed in record time. He sits eagerly by the other, laptop already open to google maps with his palm up expectantly for the phone. Kyungsoo hesitantly places it into the waiting hand, flashbacks of his phone being locked- for one hundred sixty-eight hours after having refused to tell Baekhyun the password- race through his head. It’s safe to say he learned his lesson after the horrifying experience.  
“The fuck?” Baekhyun says, laughing. “Tea?”  
Kyungsoo almost wants to laugh with him, the image of his friend laughing hysterically with his bed hair sticking in every direction and dried drool at the corner of his mouth, but his confusion wins over, so he snatches the phone back, reading the most recent text- ‘Do you want to come over for tea next Saturday?’, then, ‘I took the weekend off work, but I’ll have to make it up in the next few weeks TT’ Making Kyungsoo grin at his cute use of the emoticon.  
“Who even asks to have tea? Is he fucking British? He’s still trying to be a gentleman even though this whole thing is a fucking sham.” Baekhyun is still laughing as he continues, “What’s he trying to do, woo you so you give him part of your inheritance? And with tea of all things?”  
“It’s probably so I can go check his place out without it being like a fucking open house, Baekhyun. Just search up the address, I don’t want to leave him on read for too long or he might think I’m ghosting him-”  
“You sure care about how he thinks of you, Soo. Not that you ever ghost me, right?” Baekhyun interrupts sarcastically, but quickly types the address into the search bar when he receives a glare from the other. After a lengthy pause, the silence is broken by gasp,  
“Damn, he lives in Gangnam? He drove all the way by the Uni to meet up with you, and it’s at least an hour’s drive away. Talk about dedication bro.” When he drags the little squirming yellow person onto the map into street view, his eyes widen. “I take back what I said about him trying to steal your money, the dude is fucking rich. Did you say he lived on the sixty-second floor? Turns out there are only sixty two floors in the building.” A pause. “He lives in a fucking penthouse, Soo.”  
Kyungsoo snatches the laptop from his roommate and looks at the Highrise building staring back at him. It’s easily one of the most luxurious apartment buildings he’s ever seen.  
“Close your mouth before you drool on my sheets, boy.” He snaps his mouth shut and glares at Baekhyun.  
“Should I reply to him right now? What do I do? Do you think he looks down on me because I’m just some random university student?  
Baekhyun looks at him like he’s grown another head and says, “Do you forget you’re a fucking billionaire or some shit too? If he acts entitled, just be an asshole right back; I know you have many years of life experience for that. Doesn’t matter either way though… your parents set this whole shitshow up.”  
He turns off his phone and rubs his eyes. “I’m too tired to deal with this. I’m going to go sleep and answer him tomorrow. Go to bed too.” Before Kyungsoo can fully stand up though, Baekhyun grabs his arm. He can already tell he’s up to no good when he sees the devious glint in his roommate’s eyes as he types hurriedly on his keyboard.  
“Don’t you want to know a little bit more about him?” Scooting in, Kyungsoo sees Facebook pulled up with ‘Oh Sehun’ typed into the search bar. “Be a good little boy and tell daddy which one he is.” Baekhyun urges the other, who is very very slowly looking through the profiles that had popped up. He spots the man easily and wants to coo at his adorable profile picture- a candid shot of Sehun with a white dog in his arms. He clicks into the account and hears Baekhyun whistle. “Fuck he’s hot.”  
They look through his pictures and posts (read: stalk). His only pictures are photos of the same white dog, and the only actual pictures of him, are pictures others have tagged him in, at holiday parties and company dinners.  
“Damn son, he looks amazing in a suit, look at those legs. You could totally do some boss-secretary foreplay, fuck over a desk or something. Skinny ties are the best for bondage.” Kyungsoo glances at him with a mild look of horror and disgust, but he looks lost in thought. It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to tell him to stop drooling.  
“I think that’s enough for today. I’m going to bed, you thirsty hoe.” He says and slams the laptop shut. As he closes Baekhyun’s door, he hears him yell,  
“If I can’t wake up tomorrow it’s all your fault!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really been getting baeksoo feels lately so.... idk you might see some of that?

**Author's Note:**

> So that was kind of a mess, but please leave comments on what you think of this or if you have any questions!! This wasn't beta'd, but if someone wants to do it, hmu.


End file.
